The Elemental Warrior: Shock the Rabbit
This story mainly focuses on Shock, one of the Elemental Warriors of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Shock the Rabbit Kippin the Wolf (minor) Selena the Cat (minor) Crystal the Raccoon (minor) Sophana the Rabbit (minor) Stretch the Cat (minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Aquaric Chapter 1-Searching Far and Wide The main group of the E.W.s were getting ready to search for another generator. Selena: Now remember guys, if you find the generator don't be afraid to come back and tell me. Crystal: So are we going or what? Selena: Yeah, now. We could get spotted here and I don't want to risk anything. So let's move out and find the generator! Sophana: We can stay and monitor this place if you like so you can look as well. Selena: Sure, thanks. Stretch: It won't be a problem. So the group set out, except for Kippin. Selena noticed this. Selena: Why aren't you coming to help us? Come on. Kippin: Fine. So the group set out. With Shock, he was going deeper and deeper into the base. Shock: They could be areas we relate to. Before, we were in a rocky area and Kippin found the Orb that relates to him. So, this electrical base, means mine's here somewhere? He then poked his head around a corner. He saw the glowing generator. Shock: What do you know, one of 'em. It continued to glow. Shock: Nobody else would find it here, right? Then the glow grew brighter, to a huge light. Shock: What? Waaaaaaaaaaahhh! Chapter 2-The Strange World Shock then woke up in a yellow-colour schemed world. Shock: What? Where...? He looked around him, and the place seemed to be emitting electricity as if it was normal. Shock: This is not a normal place. He then started walking. The place all around him was yellow coloured, even the sky. He was very confused. Shock: Is this what Kippin experienced? He then ran forwards, wondering if anything was up. He saw a switch. Shock: What does this do? Then it made a very swirly path, that was invisible, but had electricity around the edges of it. Shock: Huh? Is this a surface? He then saw if that was so, and it was. Shock: How much more creepy is it going to get? Chapter 3-The Climb for the Sun He walked up the curvy path wondering what was going on. He then went up to the top, and it was very high up. Shock: Wow, this world is literally endless.... He was as high as the "sun", and he noticed something about it, it wasn't normal. Shock: If this whole place is yellow, then there must be something wrong. He looked closely at it, and saw stuff going around inside it. He instantly recognised it. Shock: Is that... the Orb...? He then saw a small light blue light coming from afar. Shock: What's that? It came towards him, and silently made an angry face. Shock: Who are you? ???: Oh, you have no reason to be afraid. Shock: Why? ???: Because water is the best ingredient to keep pests like you away! Shock: What? Then the creature launched a wave of water at Shock, which knocked him off the path, and made it disappear. Shock: Ugh, what are you doing? The creature was then seen flying away with the Orb in his arms. The world around him started to collapse. Shock: I've gotta get him, quick! Chapter 4-The Fight for the Orb Shock was then chasing the creature. ???: Oh Aquaric, you genius, look at how pretty this is, why would he want it? Shock: Give it to me now! Aquaric: No god geez no, I wanna watch you helplessly scramble for your life while you drown in the ever-lasting darkness of this place, while I look at this beautiful Orb. Shock then stopped running, and cringed. Shock: (thoughts) I'm not gonna catch up to him like this, nor will using my powers help.... what can I do? Aquaric: See ya, rabbit. He then flew off. Shock: If the Orb was here, then that means I'm inside the generator. I also must obtain it from him if I wanna get out of here. He looked behind him as the world began to collapse even more. Shock: And avoid that. He then yelled out to Aquaric. Aquaric: What is it, pest? Shock: You know, what with you and the Orb, it's actually not that pretty. Aquaric: What are you talking about, you pest? Shock: It's really a dummy. Aquaric: WHAT? He then dropped the Orb, and it landed on solid ground, even though that part of the world was gone. Shock: HA! Tricked ya! Aquaric then fell, far, far below. Shock: Alright! The Orb then glowed. Shock: Hey, I'm sorry, it was only to get you back from him, please- The Orb then glowed brighter, and made a huge light. Shock: What is this?! Chapter 5-Second Orb Obtained! Shock then woke up in front of the generator again. Shock: Ok, that was weird. The generator then powered off, and a hole on it opened up, and the Orb came out. Shock: So, does this mean I shut it down? The Orb then dropped on the ground. Shock picked it up. Shock: Alright! I helped! Then Kippin came around the corner. Kippin: Hey, buddy, you mind? You were gone longer than expected. Shock: Look and you'll see why. Kippin then saw, the generator was off and the orb was obtained. Kippin: Alright, you did that? Shock: Yep. Let's go back and tell Selena. They then ran back. When they got there... Selena: More trouble makers, especially when you deicde to run off. Shock: You told us to look for the generator. I found it, and did what Kippin did before. Selena: So I guess we've gotta travel to places where you guys find them. Crystal: Like I said, they're all helping, and that's great, right? Two down means less harm to the world. Selena: Of course, but the majority is still out there, and even so, there's still a massive amount of power out there. Shock: We've got two Orbs in our possesion now, you gonna be grumpy heaps? Selena: No, but I'm saying don't make a big deal out of it. More's still to come. Crystal: We know that and we'll be ready for when those times come. So then they continued to look for the generators TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Aquaric.jpg|Aquaric Elementalorbelectricity.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Electricity Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Elemental Arc